


Генри Миллс и все-все-все

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сказки Сторибрука.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава первая, в которой мы знакомимся с мэром и несколькими пчелами

**Author's Note:**

> Своеобразный ретеллинг сказки А. А. Милна "Винни-Пух и все-все-все". Очень своеобразный.))  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      – И откуда они, по-твоему, взялись? – Регина нервно глянула в кухонное окно.  
      – Понятия не имею. Прилетели, – флегматично ответил Сидни и покрепче прижал к опухшей щеке пакет со льдом.  
      – Сидни, ты всерьез считаешь, что в мой яблоневый сад ни с того ни с сего может прилететь с десяток пчелиных роев? – Регина прошлась по кухне, машинально одергивая блузку. – Я даже подойти туда не могу! А яблоки скоро начнут опадать. И сгниют! Я хочу, чтобы пчел там не было!  
      Сидни поморщился и передвинул пакет. Щека горела, и, честно говоря, больше всего на свете он мечтал оказаться где-нибудь подальше от своего разгневанного мэра. Например, в больнице, где ему наверняка окажут необходимую помощь, вместо того чтобы мельтешить перед глазами и требовать невыполнимого.  
      – Мы ведь уже попробовали…  
      – Ну… признаю, заставить тебя лезть на дерево и сбивать их палкой было не самой удачной идеей… Но нельзя просто сидеть и ждать, когда они улетят, – вздохнула Регина и налила себе стакан воды.  
      Сидни подождал, не нальет ли она и ему водички, но не дождался и робко предложил:  
      – Может, просто нанять специалистов?  
      Регина в сердцах грохнула стаканом об стол.  
      – Ты меня совсем дурой считаешь? Конечно, я первым делом позвонила в службу избавления от насекомых. Но у них полный завал, не успевают принимать заказы. Сказали, что при всем уважении раньше следующей недели приехать не смогут. В «У Бабушки» нашествие тараканов, доктор Вейл жалуется на муравьев. Осталось дождаться саранчи – и вот они, казни египетские, во всей красе.  
      – А может, это какие-нибудь неправильные пчелы? – Сидни аккуратно снял с пиджака осколок стекла и положил на стол. – Ну там, военные разработки, биологическое оружие… Как в «Секретных материалах».  
      – Сидни Гласс, я тебя сейчас просто убью, – прошипела Регина. – Убирайся вон.  
      – Я как раз собирался, мадам мэр: заеду в больницу, попрошу вытащить жала…  
      – Да уж, а то ты похож на перекошенного медведя. Давай-давай, не отвлекай меня.  
      – Всего доброго, мадам мэр.  
      Сидни вышел на крыльцо и усмехнулся, тут же скривившись от дергающей боли. Откуда бы ни взялись пчелы, в ближайшее время Регина Миллс будет заниматься только ими. А значит, у него появится возможность отдохнуть, может быть, даже посмотреть футбол под пиво… Погруженный в мечты о нежданных выходных, он сел в машину и вскоре вырулил на главную улицу, едва разминувшись по пути с автомобилем шерифа.  
      Эмма Свон притормозила у обочины и перевела дух. Появление полубезумного журналиста, чуть не протаранившего ее своей колымагой, было, мягко говоря, неожиданным.  
      – Этот город просто сошел с ума, – печально сказала она своему отражению в зеркале заднего вида и вдруг увидела в том самом зеркале неспешно прогуливающегося мистера Голда. Картинка была бы абсолютно идиллической, если бы он не тянул за собой огромный – и набитый битком – мешок для мусора.  
      Такое поразительное зрелище стоило того, чтобы понаблюдать его из партера, поэтому Эмма выбралась из машины и привалилась к ее теплому боку  
      – Сделали генеральную уборку в своем магазине? – насмешливо спросила она, когда Голд поравнялся с ней.  
      – Да, знаете ли, захотелось немного поразвлечься, – туманно ответил тот.  
      – Вам не трудно с вашей ногой таскать такие тяжести? – с напускной участливостью поинтересовалась Эмма. – Я могу подвезти вас, куда попросите.  
      – Что вы, что вы, мешок легкий, просто объемный, – вежливо ответил мистер Голд, словно бы пропустив мимо ушей шпильку насчет своей хромоты. – Не стоит беспокоиться.  
      – Как скажете. – Эмма пожала плечами и вернулась в машину.  
      Мистер Голд добрался до мусорного контейнера, стоявшего у задней двери заведения Бабушки, покрепче уперся тростью в асфальт, размахнулся и закинул мешок на вершину возвышавшегося из контейнера холма отбросов. В полете мешок слегка приоткрылся и наружу выпала крышка от посылочного ящика с ясно различимым лейблом отправителя – «Ади Хани Фармз»1.  
      – Кто бы мог подумать, что выйдет так весело… Хорошо быть мной, – тихо сказал Голд и вышел на центральную улицу.  
      Вдалеке прокатился гром; задул сильный ветер.  
      Мистер Голд подставил лицо прохладным ладоням ветра и хищно улыбнулся.  
      – Кажется, дождь начинается…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Одна из крупнейших в США пчеловодческих фирм.


	2. Глава вторая, в которой Белль понадеялась на помощь извне и едва не попала в безвыходное положение

      Генри медленно шел по больничной дорожке и изображал лицом ужасное страдание. На самом деле, ничего серьезного – какая-то особо резвая из этих проклятущих пчел ужалила его в кисть, что в совокупности с толикой актерского мастерства избавило его от школы дня на три, не меньше. И он так натурально стонал…  
      Регина укатила почти сразу, как предъявила его врачу, поэтому Генри считал себя вправе распорядиться оставшимся временем по своему усмотрению. И нет ничего удивительного, что в итоге мальчик забрел в ту зону, которая среди персонала считалась «строго охраняемой». Эта часть больничного парка выглядела запущенной и довольно неуютной. Генри споткнулся об острый камушек и вдруг уголком глаза заметил какой-то отблеск. Это было больничное окошко. В общем-то, в самом факте наличия в больнице подвальных окошек не было ничего удивительного, если бы в этом самом окошке Генри не померещилось бледное лицо. Мальчик опустился на колени и вполз в заросли рододендрона.  
      Лицо ему не привиделось – это была молодая девушка, куда моложе мамы или Мэри Маргарет. Из-за темных волос ее кожа казалась прозрачной до синевы.  
      – Привет. Ты кто? – с любопытством спросил Генри.  
      – Привет. Я – это я, – беззвучно ответила ему незнакомка.  
      – Что значит «я»? «Я» бывают разные! – опешил Генри. – Поясни.  
      Девушка ткнула себя пальцем в грудь и четко произнесла губами свое имя: Арабелла Френч.  
      Генри потерял дар речи. Он слышал мутные слухи про дочь цветочника, и все они сходились в одном: она умерла много лет назад. Это казалось ему странным, потому что – согласно его предположениям – она была той самой красавицей из сказки про Красавицу и Чудовище. Вопрос с Чудовищем, правда, оставался открытым… Вдруг Генри вспомнил о недавнем происшествии с Мо Френчем, которого едва не забил до смерти мистер Голд. Нет, не может быть. Это же… это же мистер Голд. У него и сердца-то нет.  
      Неподалеку раздался хруст веток. Сюда явно кто-то шел.  
      – Я – Генри. Я вернусь. Сегодня ночью, – прошептал Генри и сквозанул прочь от окна в сторону ближайших кустов.  
      Ночь выдалась сырой и ветреной. Мелкое моросящее нечто упекло жителей городка по домам понадежнее нового сериала. Генри пробрался через лазейку в заборе больницы и вскоре уже стоял на четвереньках возле заветного окна. Он включил карманный фонарик на слабую мощность и осторожно постучал в стекло.  
      – Эй, кто-нибудь дома?  
      И сразу же с той стороны к окну прилипло давешнее лицо.  
      – Как ты сюда попала? – сразу перешел к делу Генри.  
      Девушка пожала плечами.  
      – Ты сумасшедшая?  
      Девушка резко замотала головой.  
      – Тогда почему? – удивился Генри.  
      – Р-Е-Г-И-Н-А, – с неожиданной злостью ответила девушка.  
      Арабелла. Ее зовут Арабелла, – напомнил себе Генри и наклонился ближе, чтобы лучше видеть, что она ему скажет.  
      Надо сказать, что многоуважаемая мадам мэр не первый год урезала бюджет городской больницы, поэтому денег, выделяемых на ремонт, хватало – в лучшем случае – на покраску. Доктор Вейл периодически взывал к совести мэра, но Регина оставалась глуха. И сегодня больница ей отомстила.  
      Прогнившая рама внезапно затрещала, и Генри с коротким вскриком ввалился в крохотную камеру. Арабелла едва успела его подхватить.  
      – Ну и дела… – протянул мальчик, с трудом разжав сведенные пальцы, чтобы отставить раму в сторону. – И что теперь делать?  
      – Бежать! – выдохнула ему в ухо Арабелла. – Я тут уже насиделась на сто жизней вперед. Поможешь?  
      – Подсади меня, – попросил Генри.  
      Снова оказавшись наверху, он помедлил – а вдруг она все-таки сумасшедшая? Но вряд ли бы Регина стала запирать настоящую сумасшедшую, скорее, она бы сделала ее своим секретарем. Так что Генри решительно повернулся и протянул Арабелле руку.  
      – Тяни, тяни сильнее, – прохрипела та, усердно помогая себе ногами. – Еще чуть-чуть… Ох, черт!  
      – Что такое?  
      – Кажется, я застряла.  
      Генри был бы рад сказать, что это из-за того, что кто-то слишком много ест, но девушка была такой худенькой и миниатюрной, что это была бы откровенная неправда. Однако, учитывая, что он ее уже наполовину вытянул, бросать дело на полпути было бы, по меньшей мере, неэтично.  
      – Погоди!  
      Он покрепче уперся ногами в стену по бокам от окна и дернул изо всех сил.  
      Арабелла вылетела из окна, как пробка из бутылки, и проскользила по мокрой траве в пресловутые кусты. Генри помог ей подняться.  
      – Идем. Я знаю тут одну лазейку в заборе.  
      – А потом что? – внезапно спросила Арабелла.  
      – Ну… в лесу есть хижина, там никто не живет… А потом я расскажу Эмме. Она точно что-нибудь придумает. Операция «Кобра».  
      Девушка неуверенно кивнула и последовала за Генри.  
      – Сиди тут. Я вылезу из кустов и посмотрю, нет ли кого поблизости. А потом провожу тебя до хижины.  
      Генри задом выбрался из зарослей боярышника и вдруг наткнулся на палку. При ближайшем рассмотрении палка оказалась тростью, которая одним концом упиралась в асфальт, а другим крепилась к мистеру Голду – не к ночи будь помянут.  
      – Здрассьте, – обреченно выдохнул Генри, чувствуя, что с этого момента начинаются Большие Неприятности.  
      – Доброй ночи, Генри. Славная погодка, не так ли? – мистер Голд опасно улыбнулся, и Генри уже начал в уме сочинять адекватное объяснение происходящему, как вдруг…  
      – Генри, я устала там сидеть, там крапива, – пожаловалась Арабелла, выползая из кустов. – И холодно. Давай уже…  
      И осеклась.  
      «Конец, – подумал Генри. – Меня запрут дома до совершеннолетия».  
      «Конец, – подумала Арабелла. – Сейчас меня развернут и отправят обратно в эту чертову клетку!»  
      А что подумал мистер Голд, никто не узнал. И не потому, что он был очень умный и вежливый.  
      Он просто увидел Белль.


	3. Глава третья, в которой Генри и шериф Грэм занимались следопытством и чуть-чуть не уронили мистера Голда (ладно, все же уронили)

      Грэм часто задавал себе вопрос: почему его назначили шерифом, а не, скажем, лесничим? Он бы прекрасно справился с этой ролью, и это было куда интереснее, чем сверкать направо и налево звездочкой в городе, где никогда ничего не происходит. Даже семейных ссор. Да и, учитывая, как много времени он проводил в приюте для животных, не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться, какая работа ему по душе.  
      Насвистывая себе под нос и сметая автомобильной щеткой снег со служебной двери – сейчас она была заметена наполовину, и от надписи на табличке оставалось лишь жалкое «посторонним в…», – Грэм краем глаза заметил идущего по опушке Генри Миллса в надвинутой на уши шапчонке.  
      – Эй, малец, ты далеко? – окликнул он мальчишку.  
      Тот присел от неожиданности, но увидел, что это всего лишь шериф, и заметно обрадовался.  
      – Я хочу посмотреть на следы. Нам в школе задали, – крикнул он в ответ.  
      – Помочь тебе? – неожиданно для себя самого предложил Грэм.  
      Мальчишка радостно закивал.  
      – Ну, показывай, что за следы тебе нужно посмотреть? – сразу же спросил Грэм, как только присоединился к Генри.  
      – Вот как раз об этом я все время сам себя спрашиваю, – вздохнул тот. – Нам сказали найти следы и определить. В этом весь вопрос: чьи следы?  
      – Ну, вот эти, например, – шериф показал на снег прямо перед собой. – Что ты тут видишь?  
      – Следы, – сказал Генри. – Отпечатки лап! – Генри даже подпрыгнул от волнения. – Ой, шериф, это что, волк?  
      – Возможно. – Грэм неопределенно помахал рукой.  
      – А я уже видел такие. Возле дома. И возле задней двери «У Бабушки», – довольно сообщил Генри. – А что, это значит, что волк ходит по городу, да? И заглядывает в окна, да? Он ищет Красную Шапочку, правда?  
      – Не знаю, Генри, слишком много вопросов для пары следов. – Грэм присел на корточки, огляделся, затем выпрямился и махнул рукой в сторону леса. – Следы уходят туда. Тебе нужно их просто нарисовать или посмотреть, куда они ведут?  
      – Конечно посмотреть! – мигом ухватился за оговорку Генри.  
      – Тогда иди за мной.  
      Грэм замолчал и зашагал по следу. Мальчишка помедлил, а потом пустился вприпрыжку, да так, что обогнал его и теперь трусил рядом со следами, поминутно оглядываясь.  
      – Смотрите! – вдруг воскликнул он, остановился и нагнулся к земле.  
      Отпечатки звериных лап теперь перекрещивались с отпечатками человеческих. В смысле ног. Вполне себе человеческих ног в щегольских ботинках.  
      – Ну, похоже, не только мы с тобой по утрам гуляем по лесу, – усмехнулся Грэм.  
      – А если это оборотень? Он по утрам превращается в человека, а ночью бродит как зверь. Чьи это ботинки, как думаете?  
      – Я бы сказал, мистера Голда, – решил Грэм, присмотревшись. – Но вряд ли он оборотень. А был бы оборотнем – так лисой какой-нибудь…  
      – А лисьи следы вы тоже видите? – Неугомонный мальчишка так и прыгал вокруг, норовя затоптать то, что еще можно было разглядеть на снегу.  
      – Да никаких я следов уже не вижу! Не мельтеши! – в сердцах воскликнул Грэм.  
      Генри от неожиданности подпрыгнул, потом уставился на что-то за плечом Грэма – и подпрыгнул еще разик.  
      – Волк! Во-олк! – он ткнул пальцем.  
      Грэм обернулся, словно бы уже зная, что там увидит – волка с разноцветными глазами, которого встречал уже несколько раз и который не то предостерегал от чего-то, не то пророчил. Грэм отшатнулся прочь и наткнулся на что-то мягкое.  
      Мягким оказался мистер Голд, так и севший в занесенный снегом кустарник. Впрочем, мало кто мог бы назвать его мягким, что в физическом, что в душевном смысле. Особенно, когда к нему комплектом прилагалась штыковая лопата.  
      – Ой-ой, значит, вы не оборотень! – обрадовался Генри, про которого Грэм, честно говоря, и забыл.  
      – Полагаю, нет, – сдержанно отозвался Голд, барахтаясь в снегу и безуспешно пытаясь выбраться.  
      Поняв, что у Голда ничего не получится, Грэм протянул ему руку и помог подняться.  
      – А может, вы лиса? – не унимался Генри. – Шериф подумал…  
      – Думаю, тебе уже хватит материала для школьного задания, – перебил его Грэм. – Беги домой.  
      – Да, беги малыш. Играй, пока играется, – напутствовал его мистер Голд.  
      И хотя это была фраза совсем из другой сказки, Генри послушался. Он вернулся домой и по памяти изобразил след волка, потом подумал – и добавил след ботинка мистера Голда. А над следами нарисовал лису с лопатой и в фартуке. Ему было немного жаль, что насчет волка все осталось так непонятно. Но мисс Бланшард все равно похвалила его работу.  
      Еще Генри жалел, что так и не узнал, ни о чем говорили шериф и мистер Голд, ни зачем мистеру Голду понадобилась лопата.


	4. Глава четвертая, в которой Джефферсон едва не теряет голову, а Пейдж закрепляет

      Надо сказать, что сохраненная память мало помогала Джефферсону, когда он смог наконец выйти из дома. Честно говоря, большую часть времени он просто слонялся по округе, разглядывая вблизи здания, которые до сих пор наблюдал лишь издалека. Ему не было нужды что-либо покупать: в его ненавистном доме был огромный запас продуктов и всяческих хозяйственных мелочей. Не то ее Темнейшество, не то само проклятье, не то оба сразу надежно позаботились о том, чтобы он не подох с голоду и не превратился в дикаря.  
      Сначала он гулял по лесу, но постоянно ловил себя на том, что ждет – вот-вот из-за куста выпрыгнет с криком: «Папа, я тебя нашла!» его маленькая Грейс… Пейдж. Поэтому он перестал ходить в лес.  
      Постепенно Джефферсон заметил, что слоняется не просто так, – он словно бы нарезал круги вокруг коттеджа, где счастливо жила со своими-чужими родителями его-не его дочь. Тогда он понял, что если и не полностью сошел с ума за время заточения в Стране Чудес и двадцати восьми лет жизни извне, то нынешний бег-по-кругу лишит его последних крупиц разума. И остановился.  
      Место он выбрал не самое удачное – школьный двор. Вокруг бегали и галдели чьи-то дети, в небе гомонили птицы, и от этого непривычного шума некуда было деться. Поэтому Джефферсон сел на скамейку в уголке, спрятал уши в воротник, пальцы – в рукава и понадеялся, что шериф Свон со своей бешеной мамашей его не узнают. А он пока поймает разбежавшиеся мысли и, может быть – может быть – вернется в дом.  
      – Как дела? – раздался совсем рядом девчачий голосок.  
      – Не очень как, – угрюмо отозвался он, нехотя всплывая из разноцветных рваных лент своих мыслей.  
      – Это очень грустно, – не отставал голосок. – Можно я на вас посмотрю?  
      Джефферсон поднял голову и увидел сидящую рядом Грейс… Пейдж… его девочку. Никто не знает, каких усилий ему стоило не броситься душить ее в объятьях. Но улыбку – широкую, как поля сомбреро, улыбку – он утаить не смог.  
      – Вот так гораздо лучше, – девочка улыбнулась в ответ. – У вас был такой вид, как будто у вас сегодня день рождения, а вам не подарили подарок.  
      – Вообще-то… вообще-то у меня сегодня день не-рождения. И, кажется, подарок я уже получил…  
      – День нерождения? Ой, я что-то такое помню…  
      – А тебя разве не учили, что нельзя разговаривать с незнакомцами? – вдруг спохватился Джефферсон. Ладно он, но мало ли в округе… троллей.  
      – Учили, конечно, – кивнула Грейс… да Пейдж же! – и как вас зовут?  
      – Джефферсон.  
      – А меня – Пейдж. Видите, теперь мы знакомцы. А еще мне кажется, я вас уже где-то видела. И не раз. Я вообще-то редко с кем-нибудь так знакомлюсь. – И она потупилась, болтая ногами.  
      А Джефферсон сидел и не знал, что сказать. Кругом галдели птицы, гомонили дети, и только у него язык присох к нёбу, как будто снова голову…  
      – Простите, вам холодно? – снова отвлекла его от мыслей Пейдж. Он удивленно посмотрел на нее – девочка указала пальцем на его шарф. – Весна же…  
      – Ах, это. – Джефферсон замялся. – Это… я боюсь позабыть где-нибудь голову.  
      – Да бросьте. – Пейдж почему-то обиделась на него, и от этого он сам почувствовал обиду. – Я не маленькая, чтобы рассказывать мне такие сказки.  
      – Это правда! – вырвалось из самого его сердца. – Однажды кое-кто ее чуть не утащил!  
      Он схватился было за шарф, чтобы показать ей шрам, но вовремя одумался. Что он делает? Что творит?! Еще перепугает ее до смерти! Еще чего не хватало! Ох, и болван же ты, Джефферсон. Самое место тебе в доме на отшибе, в глуши, пока чего-нибудь не учудил…  
      – Что это? – Пейдж все же заметила слегка неровную линию на его шее. Глазастая. Родная. Моя-не моя…  
      – Ну, я же тебе говорил, а ты не верила, – тихо ответил он и приготовился дать деру, если Пейдж вздумает поднять крик.  
      Но Пейдж не закричала. Вместо этого она как-то очень серьезно посмотрела на него и зарылась в свою школьную сумку, но вскоре вынырнула, разочарованная.  
      – Послушайте, завтра вы ведь здесь будете, да?  
      И он хотел бы ответить: «Нет, нет, ни за что, иначе я сойду с ума, иначе меня посадит шериф, иначе меня заподозрят незнамо в чем, иначе я просто не выдержу», но под пытливым взглядом этих чудесных глаз смог только и прошептать:  
      – Да.  
      Пейдж встала со скамейки.  
      – Джефферсон, – торжественно произнесла она. – Я, Пейдж, обещаю помочь вам.  
      И улетела. Будто ветром сдуло.  
      Он еще немножко посидел, потихоньку привыкая к пустому месту рядом с собой, а потом побрел обратно в свой дом.  
      На следующий день он никак не мог попасть на школьный двор, потому что там маячила Мэри Маргарет, а у него до сих пор от крокетного молотка болела спина, да и… то, что пониже, помнило ее сапог. Измаявшись ожиданием, Джефферсон ушел. А когда вернулся, двор был пуст. Ни детей, ни птиц. Только на памятной скамейке что-то лежало.  
      Это была придавленная камушком вязаная шапочка с завязками и вложенной запиской.  
      «С новым днем нерождения. Не теряйте голову. Пейдж».


	5. Глава пятая, в которой Генри встречает оборотня

      Найденные следы вкупе с виденным в лесу волком и таинственной смертью шерифа не давали Генри покоя. Настолько не давали, что он пошел к матери – настоящей матери – чтобы поделиться с ней своими подозрениями и соображениями.  
      – Эмма, как ты думаешь, мог волк из сказки про Красную Шапочку быть оборотнем? – спросил он сходу, как только вбежал в участок.  
      – Ммм… – рассеянно отозвалась Эмма.  
      – Ну же, «Операция: Кобра», – напомнил Генри.  
      – Да… Да, слушаю. – Эмма оторвалась от бумаг и с хрустом потянулась. – Волк-оборотень… почему нет? А зачем ты спрашиваешь? – насторожилась она.  
      – Понимаешь, шериф сказал, что Голд не может быть волком, разве что лисой, и я видел их одновременно…  
      – Кого? – не поняла Эмма.  
      – Ну, волка и мистера Голда. А про лис в книге ничего не сказано, и я подумал, может, он все-таки волк… только маленький.  
      – Погоди-погоди, ты говоришь, здесь в лесу видел волка?  
      – Да, и в городе тоже. Мы с шерифом…  
      – Так. Больше в лес ни ногой, – жестко приказала Эмма. – Это может быть опасно. Пойду позвоню в службу охраны природы. А ты возвращайся-ка домой, пока Регина не забила тревогу.  
      Генри вздохнул и поплелся восвояси. Очень трудно убедить взрослых в своей правоте, когда тебе всего десять, а единственное доказательство – книжка со сказками. Стоп. Доказательство. Это же то, что нужно!  
      – Если Эмма своими глазами увидит настоящего оборотня, она точно поверит. По-моему так, – бормотал Генри себе под нос по дороге. – А как можно поймать оборотня? В западню. Только это должна быть глубокая западня. И нужна приманка.  
      За рассуждениями он незаметно для себя дошел до дома и обнаружил, что Регины нет. На столе лежала записка «Лазанья в микроволновке – разогрей и съешь. Учи уроки. Буду поздно, мама». Генри пожал плечами и залез в микроволновку. Лазанья выглядела и пахла невероятно аппетитно. Оборотню наверняка тоже понравится, осенило Генри. Он затолкал контейнер с ужином в рюкзак и порысил в сторону леса. Конечно, рыть настоящую западню в его планы не входило, поэтому он просто искал яму поглубже, и вскоре нашел то, что нужно, неподалеку от Старого моста. Огромная упавшая сосна выворотила большой пласт земли, оставив колодец глубиной метра в два с глинистыми краями. Генри присел на корточки, достал контейнер, приоткрыл его и, сунув внутрь нос, вдохнул аромат соуса.  
      – Надо бы проверить, вдруг она не такая вкусная, какой кажется, – рассудил Генри вслух, обтер руки об куртку и откусил кусочек… и еще… и еще… – Ладно, вроде вкусная… ммм… надеюсь, оборотню хватит половины лазаньи, чтобы приманиться.  
      Генри с сожалением перевернул контейнер, вытряхнул остатки лазаньи на дно ямы, потом натаскал веток и опавших листьев, как смог замаскировал яму и отправился домой, решив проверить западню с утра пораньше, перед школой.  
      Спустя несколько часов, когда день уже потихоньку убирался восвояси, Руби шагала по лесной тропинке к Старому мосту. Сегодня она выпросила у бабушки выходной и уже успела выгодно им распорядиться, согласившись пойти на свидание с Сэмом… нет, Сэм был в прошлый раз, значит, с Питером. Чтобы потянуть время и чуточку опоздать, она дала небольшой круг. Вдруг ее ноздри уловили странный запах. Странный и приятный. Тянуло откуда-то сбоку, в стороне от моста. Лазанья – определила Руби, – совершенно точно куриная лазанья с горошком и белым соусом. Но почему в лесу? А вдруг это… Питер решил устроить ей сюрприз? Пикник!  
      – Боже мой! – просияла Руби.– Питер, я уже иду! Ау! Я уже пришла!  
      Запах становился все сильнее и сильнее, пока наконец…  
      Чебурррах!  
      – Ой! – взвизгнула Руби.  
      – Крак! – сказал каблук.  
      – Чавк, – сказала лазанья.  
      Свидание, определенно, состоялось.  
      Уроки никак не давались Генри – в основном, потому что его голова была забита оборотнем, лазаньей и западней. Спустившись на кухню за лимонадом, Генри вдруг подумал, что совсем забыл поставить для оборотня воду – тому же наверняка захочется пить после лазаньи! Это решило исход дела, и десять минут спустя Генри уже мчался к опушке. На всякий случай он прихватил с собой моток веревки, чтобы было чем заарканить оборотня.  
      Сперва он думал, что, конечно, никакого оборотня там не окажется; потом стал думать, что нет, наверно, окажется; когда же он подходил к западне, он был в этом совершенно уверен, потому что услышал, как тот вопит!  
      В эту минуту Генри с особой отчетливостью вспомнил, что ему десять лет, а взрослым наверняка хватит и того, что он _покажет_ им оборотня. И пусть уж сами его вытаскивают.  
      Поэтому он развернулся и понесся в сторону офиса шерифа, сверкая пятками.  
      – Эмма! Т-там!.. – выдохнул он на пороге и согнулся пополам, чтобы восстановить дыхание.  
      – Генри, что с тобой? Почему ты не дома? – Эмма, по-видимому, как раз собиралась уходить.  
      – Там… оборотень!  
      – Что-о?!  
      – Оборотень. Ну, такой… с хвостом и зубами, – Генри попытался изобразить руками, но не преуспел.  
      – Ты ходил в лес, – мгновенно догадалась Эмма. – Я же запретила…  
      – Да, но он там. Идем, пожалуйста, идем, пока он не сбежал.  
      Эмма вздохнула, проверила, на месте ли пистолет, и, рассудив, что Генри она может отругать и потом, пошла за сыном. Уже на подходе к западне стало ясно, что что-то не так. Слишком уж крики были… человеческие.  
      – Помоги-и-ите! – голосил кто-то.– Пи-итер! Кто-нибудь! Ау-у!  
      – Превратился, – восхищенно прошептал Генри.  
      – Это вряд ли, – мрачно заметила Эмма. – Жди меня тут.  
      И решительно полезла сквозь кустарник. Минуту спустя она вынырнула и поманила сына за собой. Генри в предвкушении склонился над ямой – и отшатнулся, заливаясь краской.  
      – Это Руби? – тихо спросил он. Эмма кивнула.  
      – Генри-и! Эмма-а! – донеслось из ямы. – Вытащите меня-я!  
      Генри снял с плеча моток веревки и виновато протянул его маме.  
      Руби была мокрой, грязной, хромой и измазанной в лазанье.  
      – Дурацкая яма! – кипятилась она. – И свидание пропало. Хотя… этот Питер должен был слышать, как я кричала, но не подошел. И черт с ним. Эмма, ты просто не представляешь, как ты вовремя, а то бы я осталась тут ночевать. Генри, ты чего такой смурной?  
      – Очередная идея провалилась, – ответила за него Эмма. – Во всех смыслах.  
      – Да? Ну ладно. Не переживай, Генри, у тебя все получится.  
      – Наверное, – вздохнул тот и подал Руби руку – идти со сломанным каблуком той было явно трудновато. – Скажите, а вы верите в оборотней?


	6. Глава шестая, в которой у Лероя был день рождения, а Мэри Маргарет едва не улетела на луну

      Сестра Астрид застала Лероя не в самом приглядном виде: он сидел на пирсе возле своей потрепанной яхты, свесив ноги вниз и обнимая бутыль с дешевым виски.  
      – Я так и думал, – бубнил он себе под нос. – Всем наплевать. Никому нет дела.  
      – Что случилось? – участливо спросила Астрид, трогая Лероя за плечо. – Тебя кто-нибудь обидел?  
      – Я сам себя обидел, – уныло отозвался Лерой и уставился на волны, облизывающие столбики пирса. – Когда появился на свет.  
      – У тебя поэтому такой грустный вид?  
      – Грустный? Отчего это мне быть грустным? Сегодня же мой день рождения. Самый лучший день в году!  
      Лерой глубоко вздохнул, пнул бок яхты и приложился к бутылке.  
      – Твой день рожденья? – изумилась сестра Астрид.  
      – Конечно. Разве не заметно? Я праздную. Веселюсь вовсю. – Лерой снова душераздирающе вздохнул и потянул было бутылку ко рту, но на полпути остановился. – Не обращай внимания, сестренка. Все же не могут. А некоторым и не приходится. Тут ничего не попишешь. Я не жалуюсь, но так оно и есть.  
      Этого Астрид уже не вынесла.  
      – Посиди тут, – попросила она и ловко изъяла у Лероя бутылку. – Я скоро!  
      И со всех ног помчалась домой. Около общины она столкнулась с Мэри Маргарет – та только что кончила беседовать с матерью-настоятельницей.  
      – Ой, Мэри Маргарет, – обрадовалась Астрид, – тебя-то мне и надо! Представляешь, я только что от Лероя – у него сегодня день рождения, а его никто не поздравил. И ему очень грустно. Я подумала, что после всего… ну, он так нам помог… обязательно нужно его отблагодарить. Настоятельница наверняка согласится, ведь если бы не Лерой, мы бы оказались на улице. Я хочу устроить ему настоящий праздник – с пирогом, с подарками… Ты поможешь?  
      – С радостью, – горячо согласилась Мэри Маргарет, как только иссяк словесный поток.  
      Но на деле ее помощь оказалась не так уж нужна: монахинь было много, они трудились весело и слаженно, и Мэри Маргарет почти не пришлось ничего делать. А ей тоже хотелось подарить Лерою что-нибудь необычное – как ни крути, это он помог сломать лед между ней и остальными жителями после всей этой истории с Дэвидом. Однако все было уже готово, а пока ничего толкового не придумывалось.  
      Сестра Астрид привела недоуменно упиравшегося Лероя в общину. Завязать себе глаза он так и не позволил, поэтому с изумлением разглядывал стол, уставленный тарелками с сэндвичами, салатами и пуншем.  
      – Поздравляю с днем рождения, – улыбнулась Астрид, и все вокруг захлопали в ладоши.  
      – Это для меня?  
      – Конечно, Лерой.  
      – С моим днем рождения?  
      – Да.  
      Лерой помолчал, попыхтел, потом растроганно насупился… а потом широко и радостно улыбнулся.  
      – Тогда что стоим, сестренки? Давайте праздновать!  
      Мэри Маргарет вяло ковыряла вилкой в салате, краем уха слушая, как Лерой рассказывает Астрид про путешествие на яхте. Незаметно разговор сместился на вновь появившихся в Сторибруке светлячков, и она мысленно согласилась с Астрид, что огни в ночном небе – это очень красиво. Хотя светлячки и не такие яркие, как фейерверки… Мэри Маргарет медленно подняла голову. Идея подарка вспыхнула, как бенгальский огонь.  
      Фейерверки, запускавшиеся на Четвертое июля, хранились в небольшом сарайчике, ключи от которого, насколько знала Мэри Маргарет, имелись у мэра и шерифа. И если к Регине Миллс она бы не пошла даже под страхом смертной казни, то к Эмме направилась без рассуждений.  
      – Еще раз, зачем тебе ракеты? – нахмурилась Эмма.  
      – Не все. Одна, может, парочка, – поспешила ее успокоить Мэри Маргарет. – Хочу, чтобы Лерой запомнил свой день рождения. Ты все проконтролируешь, мы запустим ракеты за городом…  
      – А Регина? Ей это наверняка не понравится… – задумчиво протянула Эмма. – Хотя, ты знаешь… Под мою ответственность! – решительно закончила она.  
      Сарайчик стоял на окраине города неподалеку от общины монахинь и был на самом деле довольно ветхим. Единственное, что там было крепкого, – это замок, который Эмма не без труда открыла (замок проржавел и долго не желал проворачивать в себе ключ). Женщины вошли внутрь. В полумраке едва угадывались очертания нескольких больших ящиков. Мэри Маргарет нащупала на стене переключатель и повернула. Свет не зажегся. Тогда она повернула еще раз, и вот этого делать уже не стоило. Переключатель внезапно заискрил. Мэри Маргарет отшатнулась, а вспышка змейкой побежала по проводам, опоясывающим сарайчик изнутри. Пару секунд женщины смотрели друг на друга, а потом в голове у обеих одновременно проскочила простая и очевидная мысль: «Искра + фейерверки = большой бадабум».  
      – Сходили за ракетами, – выдохнула Эмма, захлопывая дверь и приваливаясь к ней спиной.  
      – Это точно, – согласилась Мэри Маргарет.  
      Потом они снова переглянулись – и пустились бежать. Потому что в сарае было несколько _ящиков_ с ракетами.  
      – А где Мэри Маргарет? – спросил сытый и резко подобревший Лерой, оглядываясь. – Она же только что была тут.  
      – Не знаю. – Астрид тоже завертела головой.  
      И тут совсем рядом громко бахнуло, а следом в мягкие синие сумерки взлетели прекрасные яркие цветы. Шутихи, вертушки, салюты, фонтаны, римские свечи – небо мельтешило разноцветными огнями.  
      – Вот это да… что это? Откуда? – Лерой выбрался из-за стола и пошел на улицу, чтобы лучше видеть.  
      Монашки высыпали следом.  
      – Смотри! – Астрид показала на подъездную дорожку. По ней брели запыхавшиеся шериф Свон и Мэри Маргарет.  
      Дойдя до толпы, они остановились и оглянулись на небо.  
      – С днем рождения, Лерой, – тихо проговорила Мэри Маргарет, но ее все услышали.  
      Эмма тоже стояла и смотрела в небо и старалась отогнать мысли о том, как она будет объясняться с Региной, и что неплохо бы вызвать пожарных… Но пусть все это будет позже, а пока можно просто стоять и смотреть.  
      А ракеты все взлетали и взлетали.


	7. Глава седьмая, в которой Эмма Свон появляется в Сторибруке, а шериф принимает ванну

      – Свалилась эта Эмма на мою голову! – кипятилась Регина. – Жили себе без нее, и прекрасно жили!  
      – Угу, – поддакнул Грэм, – просто чтобы обозначить свое присутствие.  
      – Нет, ты подумай! Мисс Бланшард нужно поменьше думать о чужих детях и начать уже задумываться о своих! Если бы не она, Генри никогда бы не пошел на такую авантюру. Он ведь тихий, спокойный мальчик.  
      – Угу, – реплики Грэма не отличались разнообразием.  
      – И вообще. Десять лет Эмма Свон не вспоминала о ребенке, а тут вдруг прорезался материнский инстинкт! Вот что, – и Регина повернулась к скучающему на диване шерифу, – ты должен подобраться к ней поближе. Если понадобится – изобрази неземную страсть. Узнай, надолго она тут, и какие у нее планы насчет Генри. Я хочу подстраховаться.  
      – Угу… – привычно начал Грэм. – Что? Ты хочешь, чтобы я…  
      – Не развалишься, – отрезала Регина. – Внешне она вполне привлекательна, так что… дерзай.  
      – А… а ты? – выдавил из себя наконец Грэм, переварив план Регины.  
      – Переживу, – махнула та рукой.  
      – А потом?  
      – А потом я выставлю ее из города, и все будет как раньше.  
      Грэм покивал для вида и вымелся вон.  
  
      Как раньше. Он никогда не задумывался, что же такое это «как раньше», но теперь точно понял, что оно ему не нравилось. Нет, Регина была страстной женщиной, ему было хорошо с ней… но эта девушка… она была как глоток свежего воздуха. И теперь он должен сделать так, чтобы она уехала. Это было чертовски несправедливо.  
      Грэм долго не знал, как подобраться к Эмме, такой вроде бы простой и «своей в доску». В порыве отчаяния он даже предложил ей должность помощника шерифа – когда стало ясно, что уезжать из города она пока не собирается. Но это все было не то.  
      Поэтому в один не самый прекрасный день Грэм обнаружил себя на пороге квартиры мисс Бланшард без малейшей мысли о том, что делать дальше.  
      – Эээ… добрый день, – выпалил он, когда дверь открылась, и на него с удивлением посмотрела Мэри Маргарет. – Я… просто хотел проведать… как вы тут. Вы очень помогли мне с тем пациентом.  
      – Я? – невольно удивилась Мэри Маргарет. – Но я только…  
      – Вы обе очень помогли следствию, – перебил ее Грэм. – Спасибо.  
      – Оу… – весьма глубокомысленно протянула Мэри Маргарет. – Эмма, это к тебе.  
      И быстро цапнула сумочку, явно намереваясь протиснуться мимо шерифа к выходу.  
      – Куда ты? – раздался довольно сонный голос, и к двери подтянулась недоумевающая Эмма.  
      – Ну… я тут вспомнила об одном важном деле. Вдруг. – Мэри Маргарет улыбнулась и выскочила за дверь.  
      Эмма вздохнула и вперилась в шерифа.  
      – Какими судьбами? Я вроде ничего не нарушала…  
      – Нет-нет, я всего лишь хотел убедиться, что вы нормально устроились.  
      – Я отлично устроилась, – отрезала Эмма. – И если вас послала мадам мэр…  
      – Что вы! Я проходил мимо… и пойду, пожалуй.  
      Никогда еще Грэм не чувствовал себя таким дураком. Глупым, беспомощным дураком, не способным и двух слов связать.  
      – Единственное, кран в ванной заедает, – неожиданно вздохнула Эмма. – Вода течет тонкой струйкой и едва теплая. Мэри Маргарет говорит, что все дело в трубах – они такие старые, что им место в музее, а не в доме.  
      – Я могу посмотреть! – оживился Грэм. Не то чтобы он разбирался в сантехнике, но раз уж нашелся повод задержаться… – У вас есть инструменты?  
      Эмма посмотрела на него с интересом.  
      – А вы разносторонняя личность. И закон охраняете, и краны чините. – Это прозвучало почти как сарказм, но затем Эмма пожала плечами и махнула рукой в сторону ванной комнаты. – Проходите, что уж там – вдруг и правда почините. А инструменты я сейчас принесу.  
      Грэм уверенно шагнул в квартиру, скинул куртку на барную стойку и прошел в указанном направлении, слабо представляя, как теперь выкручиваться из этой щекотливой ситуации.  
      Сам кран оказался вполне новым, чего нельзя было сказать о трубах: покрытые пятнами ржавчины, с облупившейся краской, они, казалось, готовы были развалиться от неосторожного взгляда, не то что прикосновения. Подумав секунд десять, Грэм решил пока их не трогать – возможно, дело было все-таки в самом кране. Грэм взял ключ и отвинтил гусак1. Внутри тот был густо покрыт бурым налетом, а фильтр на конце оказался почти полностью забит камушками.  
      – Видите, – Грэм показал фильтр Эмме, привалившейся к косяку за его спиной, – поэтому вода и не течет. Сейчас я все прочищу, и посмотрим, станет лучше или нет.  
      Девушка кивнула и посторонилась. Держа гусак так, чтобы с него не капало на пол, Грэм донес его до кухонной раковины и как следует промыл.  
      – Сейчас поставлю и пущу воду. – Он снова собрал кран, подкрутил ключом и повернул вентиль.  
      Из щели между фильтром и гусаком во все стороны ударили тугие струи, окатив всю ванную, включая склонившегося над краном Грэма и не успевшую увернуться Эмму.  
      – Что за!.. – Грэм судорожно завернул вентиль. Он был мокрым с ног до головы, даже с волос капало.  
      – Это что, теперь так всегда будет? – скептически спросила Эмма, вытирая лицо полотенцем. – Ну спасибо, удружили.  
      – Погодите… должно быть, я забыл поставить в фильтр одну из прокладок. Сейчас все исправлю.  
      Грэм встал на колени и осмотрел пол. Черное резиновое колечко обнаружилось возле ножки ванны.  
      – Попробуем еще раз, – сообщил он, снова завинчивая фильтр. – Только отойдите подальше. На всякий случай.  
      На сей раз все прошло отлично. Вода исправно шипела и пузырилась, разбиваемая сеткой фильтра, и мимо ничего не брызгало.  
      – Надо же, у вас получилось, – улыбнулась Эмма. – Спасибо. Посидите тут, я принесу полотенце и что-нибудь из одежды.  
      – Да не стоит… – начал было отнекиваться Грэм, но вовремя сообразил, что теперь можно с полным правом задержаться в гостях и узнать о мисс Свон побольше.  
      Часом позже, сидя в гостиной завернутым в плед, болтая с Эммой Свон и попивая горячий чай, Грэм подумал, что не зря взялся за ремонт этого дурацкого крана. И дело было вовсе не в задании Регины, о которой он, честно признаться, и не вспоминал все это время.  
      Ему просто очень понравилась Эмма. Понравилось сидеть тут с ней, смотреть на нее и чувствовать себя живым, как никогда прежде.  
      Как будто у него есть сердце.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Часть смесителя, изогнутая трубка, из которой, собственно, и льется вода.


	8. Глава восьмая, в которой Август и Генри организуют экспедицию вдоль границ Сторибрука

      В глубине души Генри несказанно радовался, что хотя бы один взрослый воспринимал операцию «Кобра» всерьез. Нет, была, конечно, еще Эмма, но Генри не был дураком и понимал – если бы он не был ее сыном, она бы не стала его поддерживать, а посоветовала бы меньше увлекаться фантазиями. Поэтому на очередную встречу с Августом он шел с воодушевлением. У него был план.  
      – Зачем тебе это? – несказанно удивился Август, выслушав объяснения.  
      – Хочу узнать, на какое расстояние сказочные персонажи могут удалиться от города, чтобы не попасть в какую-нибудь неприятность, – простодушно ответил Генри.  
      – И на ком же ты собрался это проверять? Мы с тобой не подходим, и шериф Свон тоже…  
      – На Аве и Николасе, они учатся в параллельном классе.  
      – За что же ты их так не любишь? Если они дойдут до границы, может случиться беда.  
      Генри почесал кончик носа.  
      – Во-первых, ничего с ними не случится, мы же будет рядом. А во-вторых, они пытались меня подставить – будто бы я хотел украсть сладости.  
      – А ты злопамятный, – Август покосился на мальчика. – Не самое лучшее качество для сына спасительницы.  
      – Я не злопамятный, – насупился Генри. – Но других подходящих кандидатур у меня нет.  
      – Генри, ты же понимаешь, что в случае чего я окажусь крайним? И твоя мама… обе мамы живьем спустят с меня шкуру.  
      – Да ничего не случится, – беспечно отмахнулся Генри. – Ну, так я зову их на завтра? Как раз выходной.  
      Август поморщился и прикрыл лицо ладонью.  
      – Ладно, зови, – глухо ответил он. – Хотя не понимаю, зачем тебе это. Но если я откажусь, ты все равно их туда потащишь. А так я хотя бы смогу за вами присматривать.  
      – Тогда в восемь у Старого моста.  
      Окрыленный успехом, Генри побежал в школу. А после уроков подошел к Аве и Николасу.  
      – Привет, – бойко начал он. – Ребята, айда со мной завтра погулять по лесу!  
      – Одним? – испугалась Ава. – Нет, папа нас не отпустит…  
      – С нами будет Август, не бойтесь. Мы просто пройдем вдоль ручья и обратно. Я слышал, он вроде впадает в озеро. Мы только посмотрим и сразу назад.  
      – Гулять по лесу я не боюсь, – серьезно ответил Николас. – Я боюсь только волков. Но если с нами будет взрослый, я тогда вообще ничего не боюсь! Я согласен.  
      – Николас! – возмутилась Ава. – А меня и папу ты сперва спросить не хочешь?  
      – Папа не откажет, – резонно возразил ей брат. – Если с нами будет сын мэра, то он не станет волноваться. А еще мне надоело, что ты все время решаешь за нас обоих. Так что я пойду, а ты как хочешь.  
      Конечно, Ава тут же сказала, что пойдет, только спросит у папы. И пообещала наделать на всех бутербродов, если Генри возьмет на себя остальную провизию. Генри уточнил, подходят ли несколько пакетов с соком под это определение, и, получив утвердительный ответ, поскакал домой.  
      Отпроситься у Регины оказалось куда легче, чем думал Генри. Достаточно было сказать, что он хочет погулять возле Старого моста, и не упоминать Августа и остальных.  
      Когда на следующее утро Генри подошел к мосту, побулькивая бултыхающимся в рюкзачке соком, Август уже был на месте, заспанный и не слишком дружелюбно настроенный.  
      – И где они? Твои подопытные…  
      – Они не подопытные. Мы будем за ними присматривать. А вот и они. – Генри приложил руку козырьком ко лбу, чтобы лучше разглядеть две маленькие фигурки, спешащие к ним по дороге.  
      – Николас проспал, – коротко объяснила Ава их опоздание.  
      От моста вдоль ручья вилась тропинка, то убегая в сторону, чтобы обогнуть заросли по берегам, то возвращаясь к самой кромке воды. Вскоре они дошли до места, где берег был пошире и незаметно превращался в ровную лужайку, поросшую зеленой травой, на которой так и хотелось посидеть и отдохнуть. Август спустил рюкзак с плеч и скомандовал:  
      – Стой!  
      – Что случилось? – взволновался Генри.  
      – Ничего. Я еще не завтракал, поэтому предлагаю устроить привал.  
      – Давайте остановимся ненадолго, – поддержала его Ава. – Лужайка просто чудесная, и Николас немного устал.  
      – Ничего подобного! – возмутился Николас… и плюхнулся на траву.  
      Генри последовал его примеру, и вскоре над полянкой повисло молчаливое сопение и чавканье.  
      Покончив с провизией, они пошли дальше. Вскоре ручей изогнулся вопросительным знаком, а за деревьями показалась голубая полоска озера.  
      – Мы почти у границы, – украдкой шепнул Генри Августу. – Будь начеку.  
      Август вздохнул и мысленно взмолился, чтобы не произошло ничего экстраординарного.  
      Озеро оказалось небольшим и почти идеальной круглой формы. Берег был усыпан большими и маленькими валунами: некоторые из них лежали прямо в озере – например, совсем рядом с тем местом, где они вышли, над водой футах в семи от берега возвышался огромный, чуть покатый камень, к которому вела цепочка камней поменьше.  
      – Ух ты! – восхитился Николас, быстро пробежал по этой «дорожке» и вскочил на камень. – Я как будто на необитаемом острове! Ава, смотри, как здорово! Сними меня на те…  
      Но эпической фотографии так и не суждено было появиться на свет, потому что в этот момент Николас поскользнулся. Раздался всплеск, и послышался громкий испуганный крик Авы:  
      – Спасите его! Он не умеет плавать!  
      Как был, Август бросился в воду. Озеро оказалось довольно холодным и неожиданно глубоким. Возле камня поплавком выскочила макушка Николаса.  
      – Эй, а я плаваю! – восторженно завопил он. – Я научился… буль-буль… – Он скрылся под водой, но почти сразу вынырнул обратно и по-собачьи заколотил руками и ногами. – Ава, я…  
      – Хватит, наплавался.  
      Август ухватил мальчишку за шиворот и отбуксировал к берегу, по которому бестолково метались Ава и Генри. Он проклинал про себя воду, с которой у него еще с прошлой жизни были весьма непростые отношения, настырного сыночка Эммы и свою идиотскую покладистость.  
      – Все, нагулялись, – провозгласил он, стаскивая с себя куртку и накидывая ее на дрожащего, но по-прежнему восторженно вопящего сестре «Ты видела, как я плавал?» Николаса.  
      – А как же… – робко заикнулся Генри.  
      – Считай, что это граница, – отрезал Август. – И Николас ее нашел. Идем, мне еще с мистером Тиллманом объясняться.  
      – А давайте зайдем к вам, – вдруг предложила Ава. – Отец отпустил нас на весь день – до вечера Николас сто раз высохнет.  
      Август вздохнул, оглядел ребят и подумал, что слишком дорого ему встал давнишний побег из приюта.


	9. Глава девятая, в которой мистер Голд совершенно окружен водой

      Дождик лил, лил и лил. Арчи Хоппер сказал себе, что никогда за всю свою жизнь не видел столько дождя сразу. А дождь лил, лил и лил. С утра до вечера. День за днем.  
      Арчи пришлось отменить все сеансы на неделю вперед – улицы превратились в неглубокие грязные реки, и никому не хотелось выходить из дома. Теперь он коротал время в обществе верного Понго и подумывал о том, чтобы предпринять поход в заведение Бабушки. Там, по крайней мере, было бы весело. В самый разгар этих размышлений зазвонил телефон. Арчи с некоторым удивлением поднял трубку.  
      – Алло? Генри! Рад тебя слышать. Как ты?  
      – Скучно, мистер Хоппер, – пожаловался мальчик. – Сижу дома, как приклеенный. Вот скажите, какой толк в таких потрясающих вещах, как потопы и наводнения, если тебе не с кем даже о них поговорить?  
      – Ну… ты всегда можешь позвонить мне или мисс Свон, – туманно ответил Арчи.  
      – Нет, Эмме точно не могу, она сейчас занята: обходит дома, чтобы проверить, не пропал ли кто-нибудь. Кстати, она сказала, что мистера Голда нет на месте.  
      – Странно… куда он мог деться? – удивился Арчи. – Сомневаюсь, что он бы стал в такую погоду собирать ренту, а больше ему идти некуда…  
      В трубке повисло сосредоточенное молчание, а затем Генри коротко вскрикнул, как будто его осенила неожиданная мысль.  
      – Я знаю, где он! И только вы, мистер Хоппер, можете ему помочь!  
      – Ты уверен, Генри? – Арчи подумал, что сейчас наверняка услышит очередную фантазию. И не ошибся.  
      – Понимаете… это секрет. Но не так давно я помог сбежать из больницы одной девушке. – Генри сделал паузу, видимо, не решаясь продолжить.  
      – Правда? – Арчи изобразил дружеский интерес, хотя… ему действительно было интересно. – И что это за девушка?  
      – Арабелла Френч, – почти неслышно прошептал мальчик.  
      «Но она же умерла!» – чуть было не воскликнул Арчи, но сдержался. В конце концов, он свой диплом не на базаре купил. Вместо этого он спросил:  
      – Но почему об этом никто не узнал?  
      – Потому что мы наткнулись на мистера Голда, и он неожиданно предложил свою помощь. Мы отвели Арабеллу в лесную хижину, и Голд пообещал, что позаботится о ней. Я уверен, что он сейчас там, с ней. Мистер Хоппер, вы должны их спасти!  
      – Я?! – опешил Арчи.  
      – Вы! Никто, кроме меня и вас, не знает, что они там. Эмма занята, Мэри Маргарет… она не справится. А остальные мне не поверят! – зачастил Генри, глотая буквы и целые слоги.  
      – Хорошо-хорошо, я понял. Что ты предлагаешь?  
      – Сходите к лесной хижине, и если мистер Голд и Арабелла там, скажите Эмме. Вам она поверит. – Судя по голосу, Генри не очень-то надеялся, что Арчи его послушает.  
      Однако Арчи чувствовал, что засиделся дома и даже десятиминутные пробежки с Понго по естественным надобностям последнего не спасают от скуки.  
      – Отличная идея! – с воодушевлением ответил он. – Пойду собираться.  
      – Потом расскажете, чем все закончилось?  
      – Обязательно.  
      На улице ожидаемо оказалось море разливанное, но резиновые сапоги и дождевик защищали вполне сносно. В лесу дело обстояло куда хуже: ручей поднялся, превратившись в бурный поток, все овраги были залиты водой вперемешку с ветками, кое-где крутились мутные водовороты – такие места Арчи старался огибать по широкой дуге.  
      И все еще лил дождь.  
      Хижина стояла на берегу маленького озерца, поэтому Арчи ожидал, что ее подтопит. Но не ожидал, что ее зальет чуть ли не по самые окна. А на двускатной крыше действительно сидели двое – мистер Голд и какая-то незнакомая девушка, которую тот укрывал одеялом и держал над ее головой зонтик. Сам Голд сидел в мокром костюме и периодически тоненько чихал.  
      – Эй! – крикнул Арчи и помахал рукой, привлекая к себе внимание.  
      Услышав его голос, мистер Голд с трудом поднялся на ноги, едва не сверзившись с крыши.  
      – Мистер Хоппер! – обрадовался он. – Как же я рад вас видеть!  
      Тем временем Арчи пытался сообразить, как бы подобраться к хижине поближе. По всему выходило, что без лодки это будет чистым самоубийством. Он нахмурился, вспоминая, у кого можно достать лодку, и первым на ум пришел Лерой – вроде бы у него была не только яхта, но и обычная резиновая лодочка.  
      – Мистер Голд, я не могу к вам подойти – слишком глубоко. Я схожу за лодкой! Я быстро!  
      Голд посмотрел вниз, на воду, потом на Арчи.  
      – Да, хорошо! Только поторопитесь, вода продолжает подниматься! – и снова уселся рядом с девушкой, которая за все время не проронила ни слова.  
      Обратная дорога оказалась сложнее: приходилось прыгать по холмам, превратившимся в островки. Понго справлялся с этим куда быстрее Арчи, поэтому упрыгал далеко вперед – и свернул не к городу, а к общине монахинь.  
      – Куда ты! Понго, вернись немедленно! – Арчи, задыхаясь, пытался угнаться за псом. Но куда там! Вскоре Понго уже стоял на крыльце и скребся в дверь. – Понго, ты рехнулся?! – возопил Арчи, но резко осекся. Потому что открыл дверь собаке не кто иной, как Лерой.  
      Арчи удвоил скорость.  
      – Лерой, вас-то мне и надо! Здравствуйте.  
      – И вам не хворать. – Лерой смотрел настороженно. – Чего надо?  
      – Не могли бы вы одолжить резиновую лодку? В лесу застряли двое, – Арчи благоразумно решил не уточнять, что один из двоих – мистер Голд, чтобы не получить вместо лодки от мертвого осла уши.  
      Лерой пожал плечами:  
      – Ладно, почему нет? Христианское милосердие и все такое…  
      Оставив Понго у монахинь, которые тут же принялись вытирать пса лохматым полотенцем и угощать бисквитами, Арчи побрел за Лероем, что было уже непросто, потому что вода поднялась выше колен и заливалась в сапоги.  
      Уже возле своего дома, надув лодку и навесив мотор, Лерой вдруг спросил:  
      – А вы умеете с ней управляться?  
      Арчи замялся.  
      – Ясно. Тогда я поплыву с вами. Неохота потом отдуваться, если вы вмажетесь в дерево.  
      И они поплыли.  
      Тут можно еще долго описывать, как Лерой уверенно правил лодкой; как они едва не застряли в развилке неожиданно выросшего на пути дуба; как Лерой увидел, _кого_ они плывут спасать, и едва не повернул обратно; как Арчи уговорил его этого не делать, напирая на _христианское милосердие_ и то, что уж девушка точно заслуживает быть спасенной; как они сняли с крыши мистера Голда и Арабеллу, и потом Лерой, хорошенько рассмотрев, какие они мокрые и жалкие, и наслушавшись чихания мистера Голда, протянул тому фляжку с виски; и как они добрались до общины, потому что она была ближе всего, и спасенных немедленно увели сушиться и отогреваться, а спасителей осыпали похвалами (Астрид так вообще кинулась обниматься и целоваться); и как потом Лерой отвез Арчи и Понго домой и вернулся за новой порцией похвалы, а Арчи, как и обещал, позвонил Генри и все-все ему рассказал…  
      Ну, эта история здесь, по сути дела, кончается, а автор так устал от этой последней фразы, что тоже не прочь бы кончить, но никак нельзя не рассказать о том, что было позже.  
      Потому что позже, когда все высохло, и все ручейки в лесу стали опять маленькими и хорошенькими, и вода в тихих, сонных лужицах только грезила о великих делах, которые она совершила, мистер Голд (когда, окруженный нежной заботой Арабеллы, выздоровел от простуды) пришел к Лерою и предложил прогуляться до моря. Они шли молча, и Лерой недоумевал, что от него могло понадобиться этому вредному мужику.  
      – Слушайте, если вы насчет яхты, то я ее больше не продаю, – наконец сказал он, потому что больше ничего ему в голову не пришло.  
      – Я не собираюсь ничего покупать, – мягко улыбнулся Голд. – Напротив. Вы помогли мне и очень дорогому мне человеку. И я хочу сделать вам небольшой подарок.  
      Они как раз вышли к пирсу, и Лерой ахнул.  
      Рядом с его видавшей виды малюткой стояла белоснежная красавица-яхта, пахнущая лаком и деревом, сияющая начищенной медью и стеклом иллюминаторов.  
      – Вы это заслужили. – Голд протянул ему ключи.  
      Лерой на подгибающихся ногах поднялся по трапу, провел ладонью по борту и посмотрел на Голда.  
      – Как мне назвать ее? «Золотая» 1? – Лерой невольно усмехнулся.  
      – Назовите лучше «Астрид». Она полностью ваша. Да и имя это более… счастливое.  
      Мистер Голд повернулся и захромал обратно. А Лерой остался осматривать свою новую яхту.  
      И, по-моему, он все это вполне заслужил.2  
      А как вы считаете?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Игра слов: фамилия Голд созвучна с английским «gold» - золото.  
> 2 Если кто-то думает, что мистер Голд неблагодарно забыл про Арчи Хоппера, то нет – его он освободил от ренты. Совсем.


	10. Глава десятая, в которой думают о доме

      Наводнение причинило много разрушений, но Мэри Маргарет почему-то чаще всего обращалась в мыслях к старой хижине в лесу. Как-то она пережила потоп?  
      От Эммы Мэри Маргарет знала о происшествии с мистером Голдом и неожиданно для всех воскресшей Арабелле Френч. С тех пор к озерцу никто не наведывался, но, как только сошла вода, Мэри Маргарет обнаружила себя шагающей по лесной тропинке в направлении этой самой хижины.  
      Вода не пощадила ее: вместо домика Мэри Маргарет обнаружила жалкие развалины. Вышедшее из берегов озерцо растащило хижину по бревнышку; только крыша осталась более-менее целой, и теперь прикрывала груду досок и перекособоченные оконные рамы.  
      Мэри Маргарет печально смотрела на это все, вспоминая, как когда-то – кажется, сто лет назад – они с Дэвидом укрывались здесь от дождя. И здесь едва не случился их первый поцелуй. Но все же не случился. Она вздохнула, собираясь пойти обратно и жалея в глубине души, что увидела все это, что не сохранила хижину в памяти целой. Зато сейчас та, как нельзя лучше, соответствовала нынешнему положению дел в их отношениях с Дэвидом.  
      – Привет. Не ожидал тебя тут увидеть, – произнес почти над ухом знакомый голос.  
      Мэри Маргарет повернулась и едва не ткнулась носом Дэвиду в грудь.  
      – Ох… привет, – выдавила она.  
      Видеть Дэвида оказалось куда больнее, чем разрушенный домик. Домик можно было просто выбросить из головы; с Дэвидом дело обстояло сложнее.  
      – Тоже решила посмотреть? Я даже спать не мог, все думал о ней… о нас. – Дэвид протянул руку, как будто хотел прижать Мэри Маргарет к себе, но передумал. Рука замерла и безвольно упала.  
      – Похоже на нас, верно? – горько отозвалась Мэри Маргарет. – И ничего уже не собрать.  
      – Но можно попробовать отстроить заново, – с фальшивым воодушевлением ответил Дэвид и все-таки положил руку ей на плечо. – Послушай, может, нам…  
      – Не надо, Дэвид. Не надо. Давай просто похороним это. Закопаем без возможности эксгумации. Я слишком устала от наших отношений: от лжи, от твоего неверия. Я больше не хочу боли. Я не смогу. Пожалуйста…  
      Мэри Маргарет сбросила руку Дэвида и побрела обратно в город.  
      Она ни разу не оглянулась.  
  
      Вечером того же дня к хижине наведались мистер Голд и Арабелла. Они держались за руки.  
      – Ничего не осталось! – огорченно воскликнула Арабелла. – Как жаль. Здесь мне было… спокойно, как никогда. И очень свободно. Я почти все время была одна, но меня это не пугало. И ты приходил…  
      – Будь моя воля, я бы никогда больше не оставлял тебя одну, – тихо проговорил Голд. – Если захочешь, хижину можно восстановить. Я завтра же найму кого-нибудь…  
      – Не надо, – тут же ответила Арабелла. – Оставим прошлое прошлому. Я хочу жить дальше. Боже мой, я просто хочу жить! Спасибо тебе… за все. Прости, я не помню, что между нами было раньше, и мне жаль, что я забыла все хорошее, что я тебя так мало знаю, но…  
      – Но и плохое ты тоже забыла. Не скажу, что это меня расстраивает. – Мистер Голд тяжело оперся на трость, разглядывая груду бревен. В голове у него одна за другой всплывали неприятные сцены. И далеко не дружеское общение с Мо Френчем едва ли было в первой десятке. – Я виноват. Столь во многом виноват, что любой священник уснет раньше, чем я закончу исповедь.  
      – Мы же договорились! – возмутилась Арабелла. – Ты сказал, что не станешь напоминать мне о прошлом и позволишь все вспомнить самой! Держи слово. Я прошу…  
      – Да, прости меня, родная. – Он поцеловал ей руку. – А чего ты хочешь? Я могу построить… домик на дереве, например.  
      – Скажи, как тебя зовут, – тихо попросила Арабелла, но тут же прихлопнула рот ладонью. – Прости, я знаю, ты мне скажешь, но пока нельзя. Ты странный. Боже, столько на свете странных людей, а в психушке заперли меня! Это несправедливо… Да, домик на дереве – отличная идея, – практически без паузы закончила она.  
      И снова Голд бесконечно долго смотрел на нее своим невозможным взглядом, которым – она точно это знала – не смотрел больше ни на кого в целом мире. Это был _ее_ взгляд, специальный.  
      – Пообещай, что не станешь смеяться, – очень спокойно и с достоинством попросил он. – Меня зовут Румпельштильцхен. Да, как в сказке. Нет, это не преднамеренно, и нет, это не совпадение. И я построю тебе все, что ты попросишь: домик на дереве, дворец из мрамора…  
      – Рай в шалаше, – прошептала Арабелла, возвращая ему _специальный взгляд_. Под ним Голд переставал быть уверенным в себе дельцом и превращался в кого-то, кого Арабелла – она была в этом уверена – никогда не встречала прежде. В кого-то настоящего. В кого-то настолько израненного, что страшно было касаться. Но она верила в себя. И отваги ей было не занимать.  
      – Все, что ты попросишь, – повторил Голд.  
      – Я никому не скажу, как тебя зовут, – ответила Арабелла, протянула руку и повела его за собой обратно в город.  
      Они ни разу не оглянулись.


	11. Глава одиннадцатая, в которой Генри совершает великий подвиг

      После сноса любимого «замка» Генри, им с Эммой пришлось искать новое место, где можно было повидаться. Такое место вскоре отыскалось – небольшой скверик на полпути между домом Мэри Маргарет и школой, и там было так тепло и тихо, что они любили посидеть там немножко и подумать, чем же им заняться теперь, когда они уже повидались. Но сейчас, когда в городе хорошенько похозяйничала вода, здесь – как и везде – стало сыро и неуютно. К тому же весенняя непогода не дремала, и после потопа решила наслать сильнейший ветер. Он принес с собой холод, он трепал вывески, стучал ветками в окна, срывал с крыш черепицу и гонял по улицам мусор.  
      – Я думаю, – сказал Генри, придерживая обеими руками шапочку, – что неплохо бы пойти сейчас к Бабушке и выпить горячего шоколада, потому что тут просто ужасно.  
      – А я думаю, – сказала Эмма, защищая лицо от летящих в него листьев и веточек, – что неплохо бы отвести тебя в школу, только до занятий еще полчаса, так что увы.  
      Но в итоге они все равно пошли к Бабушке, чтобы немного подкрепиться. Здесь было людно: мало кому хотелось шататься по улицам, а после пары недель дождя, вдоволь насидевшись по домам, все стремились наверстать недостаток общения. Поэтому все столики оказались заняты. К счастью, заметив, как они оглядываются, от своего столика им замахал Арчи Хоппер, и они подсели к нему.  
      – Доброе утро, Эмма, Генри, – поприветствовал их Арчи и улыбнулся. – Слышали новость? Мистер Голд подарил Лерою яхту.  
      – Да, Лерой сказал Астрид, а она сказала Мэри Маргарет, а та сказала нам, так что мы в курсе, – ответил за двоих Генри. – И теперь я совсем не знаю, кто на самом деле мистер Голд.  
      – Стеклянный человечек? – в шутку предположил Арчи.  
      – Вообще-то, сначала я думал, что он Чудовище, потом решил, что он Волк. Но это все не то…  
      – Привет, ребята. Что будем заказывать? – возле столика выросла Руби.  
      – Может, лазанью? – хитро прищурилась Эмма.  
      Генри покраснел.  
      – Ни в коем случае! Иначе я отказываюсь вас обслуживать! – воскликнула Руби, но потом поняла, что это была шутка, и хихикнула. – Я подсунула Питеру непропеченную лазанью, потому что он не просто не спас меня из ямы – он вообще забыл про свидание! А оказалось, что у него аллергия на зеленый горошек. Пришлось даже везти его в больницу.  
      – Аллергия на горошек? – оживился Генри. – Наверное, он Джек!  
      – Какой Джек? – не поняла Руби. – Его Питер зовут.  
      – Джек – победитель великанов, – терпеливо объяснила Эмма. – Сказочный персонаж.  
      – Сказочный свинтус, вот он кто. Так что будете заказывать?  
      Они попросили себе по чашке горячего шоколада и выпили его, болтая с Арчи. А потом пришлось выйти на улицу, потому что Генри пора было в школу. Однако выяснилось, что из-за объявленного штормового предупреждения все занятия отменили, а школу закрыли. Все это им рассказала Мэри Маргарет, которую они встретили по дороге. Пришлось повернуть назад.  
      – Отвести тебя домой? – спросила Эмма у Генри.  
      Генри задумчиво поджал губы.  
      – Думаю, сначала надо зайти к маме и сказать ей, что занятий нет.  
      Но сразу идти к Регине отчего-то не жаждалось. Поэтому сперва они все вместе, склонившись под ветром, добрели до полицейского участка, где Эмма попросила Мэри Маргарет еще раз расписаться в документах о своем освобождении и о том, что ей были возвращены все изъятые на время ареста вещи – пока Эмма разъезжала по затопленному городу, в офисе прохудилась крыша, и часть бумаг оказалась испорчена. Потом они пили чай с оставшимися со вчера пончиками. И только совсем потом Эмма со вздохом сгребла отчет, составленный по результатам этих ее поездок, и еще несколько документов, на которых нужна была подпись мэра, чтобы заодно отнести их Регине, распрощалась на крыльце с Мэри Маргарет и пошла провожать Генри.  
      Здание мэрии после неоконченного ремонта, пожара и наводнения выглядело жалко: копоть, грязно-серые потеки штукатурки, лопнувшие кое-где от жара стекла… Внутри было не лучше – все та же копоть, обгоревшее дерево, свернутые перила, пузырящаяся краска на стенах и дай бог одна целая лампочка из пяти. Когда на здание обрушились все эти несчастья, ремонт близился к завершению, и на новый в бюджете попросту не было денег. Но Регина отказалась перебраться в другое место – например, в библиотеку или, не приведи небо, офис шерифа, – предпочтя остаться тут и окружить себя ореолом мученичества.  
      Когда Эмма и Генри прошли внутрь (дверь за их спиной от ветра захлопнулась так резко, что треснула последнего пониже спины) и поднялись на второй этаж, оказалось, что они не единственные посетители: перед дверью с надписью «МЭР» сидели мистер Голд и Арабелла Френч.  
      – Доброе утро, – сдержанно поздоровалась Эмма, с любопытством разглядывая девушку.  
      Она до сих пор не могла поверить, что такое может быть, – отец сдал дочь в психушку, и о ней все попросту забыли. А когда в больнице случился пожар, посчитали погибшей. И никого не удивила появившаяся ниоткуда безымянная пациентка. История была шита настолько белыми нитками, что в нее не поверил бы даже младенец. И тут была явно замешана Регина – Эмма приложила кучу усилий, чтобы заглянуть в документы по этому делу (под предлогом выяснения личности девушки), и в журнале посещений увидела повторяющееся знакомое имя. Тем не менее, когда она сообщила об этом Голду, тот никак не среагировал. Только поиграл желваками, а затем улыбнулся своей обычной улыбочкой и сказал, что у мисс Френч нет никаких претензий к мэру или персоналу больницы. На том дело и кончилось.  
      – Здравствуйте, – живо отозвалась Арабелла, – вы – местный шериф, да? Я о вас слышала. А ты Генри? Мальчик со сказками?  
      – Занятное определение, – фыркнула Эмма. – Да, я шериф. Мисс Свон, но можете звать меня Эммой.  
      – А вы Красавица, – вдруг сказал Генри.  
      Арабелла смутилась.  
      – Ну уж…  
      – Нет, я имел в виду не это, – зачастил Генри. – То есть и это тоже, но…  
      В этот момент дверь кабинета распахнулась, и на пороге воздвиглась разъяренная мадам мэр.  
      – Что за базар тут устроили?! Вы мешаете мне работать! Зря я отпустила секретаря… О, мистер Голд… мисс Френч. Шериф. – Приторно улыбаясь, Регина обвела взглядом присутствующих. – Генри? А _ты_ что здесь делаешь? Почему ты не в школе?  
      – Занятия отменили, – пожал плечами Генри. – Решил тебя предупредить.  
      – Хорошо, с этим разобрались. А вы, господа, по какому вопросу?  
      Эмма сделала Голду и Арабелле приглашающий жест, мол, вы пришли первыми, так идите. Арабелла при виде Регины сразу потухла, потупилась и как будто даже постаралась стать незаметнее, поэтому вместо нее ответил Голд:  
      – Мисс Френч нужна ваша подпись на заявлении на восстановление документов, удостоверяющих личность.  
      Регина подняла бровь, но все же кивнула. И повернулась к Эмме.  
      – А вас, шериф, что привело?  
      Эмма помахала папкой.  
      – Отчет и куча бумажек.  
      Регина развернулась и бросила через плечо.  
      – Заходите, я подпишу все сразу. И ты, Генри, заходи. Потом пообедаем вместе.  
      Генри скривился. После трех завтраков он был более чем сыт, да и чинно сидеть с приемной матерью, слушая ее «задушевные» разговоры, не было ни малейшего желания. Но все же вошел.  
      Пока Регина разбиралась со всеми документами, он выглянул в окно. Ветер по-прежнему дул, как ненормальный. Наблюдая за гнущимися чуть ли не до земли деревьями, Генри думал о том, что Регина, наверное, все-таки любит его, несмотря на то, что она – Злая Королева. По-своему, как умеет. А может, просто забыла, каково это – любить по-настоящему…  
      И тут на его глазах огромный дуб, росший прямо перед окнами, начал заваливаться вперед. Как в замедленной съемке, Генри смотрел на вспухающую вокруг ствола почву, на вылезшие из-под земли узловатые корни, на обманчиво мягко ложащиеся на провода ветки… Провода заискрили, прогнулись и потянули за собой два фонарных столба, стоявших по углам. А затем все это начало надвигаться прямо на него.  
      Генри завопил и отпрыгнул от окна.  
      – Это я не подпишу, сначала нужно поднять архив и все сверить… – тем временем говорила Регина. – Генри, что ты… что это?  
      Зазвенели, рассыпаясь на осколки, стекла, стена пошла трещинами, потолок прогнулся, сверху посыпалась штукатурка, а потом в кабинет с размаху вломился толстенный ствол и железные столбы.  
      Раздался страшный треск.  
      – Берегитесь! – закричала Эмма. – Осторожно, диван! Генри, держись!  
      – Спасите! – закричала Арабелла.  
      Здание дрожало, как при землетрясении, пол уходил из-под ног, стол Регины съезжал вниз в направлении дивана, который уже добрался до середины комнаты, едва не сбив с ног мистера Голда, гипсовые колонны угрожающе накренились, а затем повалились и скользнули в сторону кресел, собирая по дороге цветочные вазы и настольные лампы, и, наконец, все и вся рухнуло вниз, провалившись на первый этаж.  
      Потом вновь послышался страшный треск… здание содрогнулось последний раз… и наступила тишина.  
      В углу зашевелилась штора. Она медленно развернулась, и наружу выбрался засыпанный штукатуркой Генри.  
      – Мама? – нервно позвал он.  
      – Генри! Ты в порядке? – одновременно раздалось из двух противоположных углов бывшей комнаты.  
      – Да, немного ушибся, но все нормально. А вы как?  
      – Пока не уверена, – сказал опрокинутый диван. Оттуда послышалась какая-то возня, затем из-под него показалась встрепанная светловолосая голова. – Кажется, ничего не сломала. Даже странно.  
      – Эй, помогите мне выбраться! – голосом Регины потребовала груда из стола и нескольких стульев. – Меня чем-то придавило.  
      Эмма и Генри переглянулись – и поспешили на помощь.  
      – А где Арабелла и мистер Голд? – Генри огляделся.  
      В воздухе стояла пыль, мебель валялась вперемешку с битым кирпичом. Большая часть провалившегося в середине пола второго этажа под наклоном упиралась в пол того, что было когда-то залом первого этажа. А сам второй этаж теперь оказался далеко вверху.  
      – Мы здесь! – Над поломанными колоннами появилась очередная встрепанная голова, на сей раз принадлежащая Арабелле Френч. – Р… мистеру Голду придавило ногу, и я не могу ее высвободить!  
      Спустя еще одну спасательную операцию все, кто был в кабинете мэра, снова оказались в сборе. Как ни удивительно, они по большей части отделались царапинами и ушибами.  
      – Надо позвать на помощь, сами мы не выберемся, – сказала Эмма, глядя на перекрывший выход пол второго этажа. – Только у меня телефон разбился.  
      – Мой тоже, – с сожалением констатировал Генри, сунув руку в карман куртки.  
      – Мой цел, но толку от этого никакого, – заявила Регина. – Одна антенна до сих пор не восстановлена после наводнения, а вторую повалил ветер – мне совсем недавно звонили из аварийной службы. Так что связи нет и еще долго не будет.  
      – Может, тогда просто подождем? – предложила Арабелла. – Кто-нибудь обязательно заметит, что на здание упало дерево.  
      – Но никто не знает, что провалился пол, – справедливо возразил Голд. – Пока они приедут, пока поймут, в чем дело, еще начнут разбирать завал и обрушат вообще все. Да и опасно тут оставаться – дом вполне может совсем сложиться, и тогда нам никакое везение не поможет.  
      – И что вы предлагаете? – скептически спросила Регина.  
      – Кто-то должен вылезти наружу и позвать на помощь, объяснив конкретно, что произошло.  
      – Взлететь туда, что ли? – усмехнулась Эмма. – Здесь все перекрыто, а до окон второго этажа футов пятнадцать, не меньше.  
      – Зачем взлететь? – мистер Голд тяжело дохромал до сваленной мебели. – Расчистим место возле стены, поставим стулья на стол, и пусть кто-нибудь заберется наверх. Главное – добраться до подоконника.  
      – А спускаться на чем? – по-прежнему скептически протянула Регина.  
      – Свяжем веревку из штор. Ткань плотная – выдержит. Только лезть должен кто полегче.  
      И все как по команде посмотрели на Генри.  
      – Ни за что! – в один голос воскликнули Регина и Эмма.  
      – А у вас есть другие идеи? – ехидно поинтересовался Голд. – Нет, можно, конечно, сидеть тут и надеяться, что нас спасут. И что нового обвала не будет – ветер-то не стихает.  
      – Я полезу, – резюмировал Генри. – Другого выхода и правда нет. Только к чему там привязать веревку?  
      Мистер Голд ненадолго задумался.  
      – Не надо ни к чему привязывать, – вдруг сказала Арабелла. – Мы сделаем веревку подлиннее, ты сбросишь один конец нам, а сам обвяжешься другим концом. Мы потихоньку спустим тебя вниз – и дело в шляпе!  
      – Если, конечно, веревка не оборвется, – заметила Эмма с сомнением на лице.  
      – А если она оборвется? – спросил Генри с неподдельным интересом.  
      - Тогда мы возьмем другую веревку, – иронично усмехнулся мистер Голд. – Не бойтесь, я хорошо умею вязать узлы. Не оборвется.  
      Так они и сделали.  
      Но, когда все уже было готово, и Генри с перекинутым через плечо мотком веревки балансировал на стуле, стоящем на другом стуле, стоящем на столе (а его, в свою очередь, держали с четырех сторон все остальные, чтобы не шатался), обнаружилось, что мальчик чуть-чуть не дотягивается до обломка балки возле окна.  
      – И что теперь? – Эмма повернулась к Голду, одним глазом тревожно косясь на Генри. – Новый гениальный план?  
      – Я знаю, что делать!  
      И, прежде чем кто-либо успел что-то сказать или сделать, Арабелла Френч взлетела на шаткую конструкцию. Генри отодвинулся, чтобы дать ей место, и порадовался про себя, что стулья прислонены спинками к стене.  
      – Подвинься еще немного. Я тебя подниму, но учти, у тебя одна попытка.  
      Встав поровнее, Арабелла подхватила Генри подмышки и резко вскинула вверх. Генри уцепился за балку и быстро на нее вскарабкался. От толчка Арабелла потеряла равновесие и…  
      – Нет! – выдохнул Голд.  
      Почти не осознавая, что делает, он качнулся вперед, ловя девушку на вытянутые руки, и уже вместе с ней грохнулся на пол.  
      – Спасибо, – прошептала Арабелла, придя в себя и обнаружив, что лежит на груди мистера Голда и смотрит прямо ему в лицо. – Спасибо.  
      – Не за что, – отозвался тот, стараясь не морщиться, хотя у него ужасно болело все тело, особенно нога и спина, в которую ко всему прочему впилась каменная крошка.  
      – Ты меня спас. Опять…  
      – Надеюсь, ваша минутка нежностей уже окончена, потому что нам еще спускать Генри, – вклинилась Регина.  
      Хотя в своем нынешнем виде – испачканная порванная одежда, белое от штукатурки лицо – она выглядела совсем не грозной, доля истины в ее словах была. Арабелла поспешно поднялась и протянула руку Голду.  
      – Я пас, – признался он, с трудом приняв сидячее положение. – Сейчас я и котенка не удержу.  
      И остался на полу.  
      – Эй, ловите!  
      Генри, уже успевший обвязаться, сбросил им веревку и, последний раз проверив свой узел на прочность, перекинул ногу через подоконник. Женщины вцепились в узкую полоску ткани и начали медленно ее стравливать. Несколько томительных минут спустя веревка дернулась три раза. Это означало, что Генри достиг земли.  
      – Ну что, будем ждать, – вздохнула Эмма и села на один из двух уцелевших стульев.


	12. Глава двенадцатая, в которой Мэри Маргарет устраивает вечеринку, а Дэвид уезжает

      В небольшой дом Мэри Маргарет в этот день набилась куча народу, прямо целая толпа. И все они пришли сюда, чтобы чествовать Генри Миллса, который совершил настоящий Геройский Поступок. Гости угощались тарталетками и звенели стаканами с пуншем, а сам виновник торжества сидел за столом и, розовея от смущения и всеобщего внимания, в сотый раз пересказывал вновь прибывшим, как он выбрался из здания, и именно в этот момент мимо очень удачно проезжал на своем мотоцикле Август, который, узнав, что случилось, мигом подхватил его с собой (и Генри первый раз в жизни катался на мотоцикле, и это было здорово и совсем не страшно), и они рассказали все спасателям, которые собрались буквально за минуту, а потом Август отвез его в «У Бабушки», где их угощали какао и булочками и расспрашивали обо всем. Проходя мимо стола, Эмма улыбнулась, хотя слышала эту историю всю ту сотню раз, что Генри ее рассказывал. Она наполнила свой стакан пуншем и направилась к диванчику у окна, на котором уже сидел Август. Тот отсалютовал ей бокалом и пододвинулся, чтобы дать ей место.  
      – Настоящий герой, – хмыкнул он, кивнув в сторону Генри.  
      – Да, я тоже так думаю, – отозвалась Эмма. – Регина устроила в его честь прием, чуть ли не театральное представление. И вручила медаль и ручку «Паркер». Скажи на милость, зачем десятилетнему мальчику «Паркер»? Медаль я еще как-то могу понять…  
      – Ну… – Август глубокомысленно пожал плечами, – она прививает ему взрослые ценности.  
      – Ему десять!  
      – Я слышал, что мадам мэр временно перебралась в здание библиотеки, пока не отремонтируют мэрию. Хотя говорят, что проще отстроить новую, – поспешил Август сменить тему.  
      – Проще выбрать нового мэра, – фыркнула Эмма.  
      Август тихонько засмеялся.  
      – А это правда, что Голд тоже вел себя… как герой?  
      Эмма покосилась на скромно сидевших в углу Голда и Арабеллу. Казалось, они не замечали ничего вокруг, целиком поглощенные друг другом.  
      – Было такое. И потом, это он предложил план спасения. Не скажу, что мое мнение о нем сильно изменилось – в конце концов, из-за его плана Генри пришлось рисковать, – но если бы не Голд, нас всех могло завалить. Я спрашивала у спасателей. Думаю, мисс Френч влияет на него положительно.  
      – Предлагаю выпить за героизм! – предложил Август.  
      Они чокнулись стаканами.  
  
      Мэри Маргарет сновала среди гостей, меняя тарелки и поднося новые закуски. Она сама вызвалась на это, чтобы занять чем-нибудь руки. Чтобы не думать о Дэвиде.  
      Словно в ответ на ее мысли, в дверь позвонили. Она пошла открывать.  
      На пороге стоял Дэвид.  
      – Здравствуй. Мы можем поговорить?  
      – Сейчас? – удивилась Мэри Маргарет, вытирая руки о передник. – Я не могу… гости.  
      – Пожалуйста. Гости потерпят.  
      Она вздохнула и вышла из дома.  
      – Что еще ты хочешь мне сказать? – спросила она устало. – Я думала, мы уже все сказали друг другу.  
      – Не все, – Дэвид выглядел необычайно серьезным, – не все. Прости меня. Я понимаю, что нам не удастся вернуть былые чувства, но не могу жить, зная, что между нами лежит моя вина. Я был не прав, что не верил тебе… в тебя, я все время принимал неверные решения. Я так вел себя… невероятно, что ты терпела это так долго. Унижал тебя и твою любовь тайными встречами. Прости меня.  
      Мэри Маргарет долго-долго смотрела на него, словно бы оценивая сказанное.  
      – Я прощаю тебя. Но это не отменяет твоей вины, ты это понимаешь?  
      – Да. И поэтому уезжаю. Кэтрин внесла первый взнос за квартиру в Бостоне. Она туда не поедет; поеду я. – Дэвид грустно улыбнулся. – Я зашел попрощаться.  
      У Мэри Маргарет все оборвалось внутри. Как она будет жить, не видя его, зная, что он где-то далеко? Вдруг это окажется стократ хуже, чем каждый день встречаться на улице и делать вид, что между ними ничего нет? Но она не могла… просто не могла пока. Предательство Дэвида так глубоко ранило ее…  
      – Давай пройдемся, – вырвалось у нее помимо воли.  
      Они медленно шли по улице, не глядя друг на друга и стараясь даже не соприкасаться локтями.  
      – Когда ты уезжаешь?  
      – Прямо сейчас. Я уже собрал вещи.  
      – О, – только и смогла выдавить Мэри Маргарет. Так скоро? Значит, это их последние минуты вместе? Нет. Не вместе. Рядом. – Я провожу тебя, – сказала она после долгой паузы.  
      Дэвид молча кивнул.  
      Уже возле самой машины Мэри Маргарет словно опомнилась. Это не может закончиться так. Не должно. Неправильно.  
      – Я не умею прощаться, – неловко сказала она, поворачиваясь к Дэвиду.  
      Тот стоял, опустив голову, точно на асфальте были выписаны древние письмена с ответами на все вопросы. Вдруг он поднял глаза.  
      – Будь счастлива. Пообещай мне, что будешь счастлива, – прошептал Дэвид и взял ее руки в свои. – И всегда оставайся собой… Черт, кажется, я тоже не умею прощаться… Знаешь, я бы жизнь за тебя отдал, ты единственная, кто придавал ей смысл с тех пор, как я вышел из комы. И иногда я думаю, что было бы лучше для всех, если бы я так и оставался в ней.  
      – Не смей так говорить! – воскликнула Мэри Маргарет. – Пока в моей жизни не появился ты, я была словно во сне. День за днем, одно и то же… Да, мне больно, но я благодарна тебе за то, что разбудил меня. Теперь я снова живу. По-настоящему…  
      Она умолкла, заметив в глазах Дэвида слезы.  
      – Ты удивительная, – прошептал он и опустился на колени.  
      Он целовал ее ладони и повторял: «Я люблю тебя», а она стояла, запрокинув голову в синеющее сумерками небо, и слезы катились по ее щекам, и в груди было больно. А когда стало совсем невмоготу, Мэри Маргарет нашла в себе лишь два слова, которые нужно было сказать:  
      – Не уезжай.


	13. Глава тринадцатая, в которой мы оставляем Эмму и Генри на Старом мосту

      На улице совсем стемнело, приглашенные стали расходиться. Настало время и Генри идти домой. По устоявшейся традиции они с Эммой пошли кружным путем, через прогулочную тропинку и Старый мост, хотя дом Регины находился совсем не далеко от дома Мэри Маргарет.  
      После того, как они прошли порядочный кусок, Эмма спросила:  
      – Генри, что ты любишь делать больше всего на свете?  
      – Ну, – ответил Генри, – я больше всего люблю…  
      И тут ему пришлось остановиться и подумать, потому что хотя читать книги – очень приятное занятие, но самый приятный миг – это когда ты, допустим, еще не начал читать книгу, а только собираешься и фантазируешь о том, что тебя ждет, когда ты проведешь пальцами по обложке, и откроешь ее, и перевернешь первую страницу, но только Генри не знал, как это объяснить. И еще он подумал, что организовывать с Эммой «операцию: Кобра» тоже очень здорово, или с Августом, или самому что-нибудь делать для операции. И когда он все это обдумал, то сказал:  
      – Что я люблю больше всего на свете – это когда мы встречаемся перед школой, и ты говоришь: «Пойдем к Бабушке, выпьем горячего шоколада?», а я говорю: «Я бы не возражал», и мы идем туда, и солнечное утро, и все птицы поют. А ты что больше всего любишь делать?  
      Эмма улыбнулась.  
      – Это все я тоже люблю, – сказала она, – но больше всего я люблю делать…  
      – Ну?  
      – Ничего.  
      – Это как? – нахмурился Генри.  
      – Вот, например, сейчас мы тоже делаем такое «ничего». Например, когда просто гуляешь, слушаешь то, чего никто не слышит, и ни о чем не заботишься.  
      – А-а! – понимающе протянул Генри.  
      Они шли, думая о своем, и постепенно добрались до Старого моста, перекинувшегося через такой тихий теперь и совсем не страшный ручей. Вокруг отчаянно стрекотали сверчки, и светляки усыпали прибрежные кусты праздничными фонариками. Они остановились посредине моста и облокотились на перила, глядя в темную воду.  
      Здесь было особенное место, где можно было спокойно постоять, и не надо было почти сразу же вскакивать и бежать по своим, таким неотложным, делам.  
      И вдруг Генри начал рассказывать Эмме все свои соображения про сказочных персонажей, и про то, что на самом деле все было совсем не так, как написано в сказках, и только в его книге самая настоящая правда, и им на самом деле приходилось нелегко, и не все они и не сразу находили свое Долго и Счастливо. А Эмма смотрела, как вода скачет по гладким спинам камней, и говорила: «А, понятно» и «Не может быть», и думала о том, что, наверное, фантазии Генри – это не так уж плохо, и уж всяко лучше для десятилетнего мальчика, чем радоваться дорогой ручке или сидеть, уткнувшись в компьютер. И мало-помалу Генри умолк и стоял, глядя на проступившие на небосклоне яркие весенние звезды и желая, чтобы так было всегда.  
      А потом он начал думать о том, что скоро этот волшебный вечер кончится, и ему придется вернуться домой, и все пойдет по-старому.  
      «И тогда, наверное, – грустно подумал он, – Эмма скоро устанет, и может, даже захочет уехать. Она попробует договориться с мамой, чтобы видеться со мной. А та решит сделать что-нибудь ужасное, и придется спасать Эмму и делать что-нибудь геройское. Интересно, хотя бы тогда Эмма поверит мне и снимет проклятье?»  
      Тут Эмма, которая все еще смотрела на ручей, вдруг окликнула его:  
      – Генри!  
      – Что? – отозвался Генри.  
      – Когда ты будешь… Когда… Генри!  
      – Что, Эмма?  
      – Генри, обещай, что, когда вырастешь, ты не потеряешь…  
      Генри ждал продолжения, но Эмма опять замолчала.  
      – Что же, Эмма? – спросил Генри, желая ей помочь.  
      Все еще глядя на реку, Эмма протянула руку и пожала ладонь Генри.  
      – Генри, – серьезно сказала она, – пообещай, что останешься таким же. Не будешь бояться мечтать и верить. Что бы ни случилось. Понимаешь?  
      – Да.  
      – Хорошо. – Эмма улыбнулась ему и потянула за собой, обратно на тропинку. – Пошли.  
      И они пошли. И что бы ни случилось дальше, какие бы испытания им ни пришлось пережить завтра или потом, – какая-то маленькая их частичка навсегда осталась здесь и сейчас, в этом вечере, на Старом мосту, где можно было говорить обо всем на свете и понимать друг друга без слов.


End file.
